Lily's Story
by xCx.Gryffindor.Princess.xCx
Summary: Lily's story is interesting. With a 2 year old sister that needs care, and crazy parents, what happens on her 11th birthday a mystery lady turns up? She insists they leave... Tarz2002 is the original writer i'm just co-writing with her :)
1. The Hellhole

My parents were smart, logical and ordinary and they expected nothing less of my sister and I, as they told us many times. Ever since I was born, I was in a strict environment; I had countless rules of how to act in the public and at home. My little sister and I were never to fight, friends had to be chosen, I wasn't to eat sugary food, A's were too be achieved on every Assignment or Exams and no embarrassing mother and father. Those were just the basic rules, and if I was ever to break them I would be sent to their room for a day without Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and Supper, which has happened countless of times, since I covered for my sister a lot.

I was home schooled by the best Tutors available and taught 6 different language fluently, last year mother and father had decided it was ok for me to go to a public school, though. Mother and Father had planned our education we would be attending 'Ms. Babineaux's Boarding School for Polite Girls' when we turn eleven. It was a very hard to get into, also very strict and a very expensive school.

But where are my manners? My name is Lilian Elizabeth Evans; I have red, vibrant and straight hair and bright green eyes. I am short for my age, my friends tell me I am beautiful but I don't think so. My best friend in the whole world is Rosemarie Elizabeth Evan, my younger sister. I know it sounds stupid having my sister as my best friend, but it's really not. I love her so much and she loves me, we know our parents don't love us, they in fact have told us many times, but we got over that ages ago! I mean who really cares, we don't love them and they don't love us. Simple.

Rosie is what I call Rosemarie when my parents aren't around, they don't believe in nicknames, I quote what my mother said "Nicknames are silly and nonsense and I won't tolerate them! God gave us life for a reason, Lilian!"…...Yeah my mother's mind is fucked up. I know I shouldn't be swearing but I really don't care anymore.

We live in Scotland. Which is very far away from all my normal family, they all reside in Australia. Mother told us they didn't like Rosie and I, but I find that untrue, because Papa and Nana have tried to get custody over us many times, saying that mother and father are mentally unstable…. At least someone other than Rosie is this family is in their right mind.

Now you've probably had enough of me talking of myself and my past. I'm going to let you on a huge secret between You, Rosie and I, though you have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?... Rosie and I are running away, far, far away. We're going to try and get in contact with our family in Australia. We're leaving tomorrow.

I forgot to tell you, it's Rosie and I's birthday today! Which is a big coincidence, since I am 9 years older than her. I hope she likes what I got her, because I've spent all summer working at the Mail Factory secretly, to save up the money to buy materials. I put half of the money towards her present and the other half is for when we run away.

Mother and Father had decided to throw us a party which is very strange. I have a suspicion there up to something, but we're leaving tomorrow, so it doesn't matter.

At the moment I was getting ready, putting on a suitable outfit and getting Rosie's present out. I was super excited and I couldn't wait to see her face when she opened it.

"Lilian, Get up! Wake that sister of yours up!" Mother screeched. What a wonderful greeting.

"I am up Mother, Rosemarie and I will be down stairs soon!" I said back, annoyed. I was hoping she'd let Rosie sleep a bit more since she's only 2, and its bloody 6.00am!

I walk out of my room, and make my way down the corridor to Rosie's room. I push the door open softly and find her curled up asleep in her cot, she was so tiny and fragile, and most people would mistake her for a new born. She was hugging a small stuffed puppy, which she ironically named puppy. I got out an adorable outfit for her, which consisted of a puppy onesie, it matched her puppy. Mother and father got it for her; I think they like her more than me because she can't talk. Which I am concerned about because most babies say there first words at 12 months old, but I don't love her any less.

I had stuffed most of her stuff into a suitcase that also had my stuff in it too, last night, just in case we had to get away sooner.

I carefully lifted her into my arms and changed her into the onesie; she's a deep sleeper so she didn't wake up. The only thing that wakes her up is my singing.

"_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
Lavender's green  
When you are king, dilly dilly,  
I shall be queen_

_Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
That told me so."_

She opened her eyes up, softly and gave me the cutest yawn ever and let a giggle out. I don't remember where I learnt that lullaby from, though, I've always had it stuck in my head, since I was little.

I was walking down the stairs, with Rosie on my back, when something ran into me and almost made me fall over. I looked at her face and I had no idea who she was, she was pale but had the exact eye colour of me and had beautiful long, blond hair. She had fear in her face though, she looked at me with sad eyes and a sad feeling washed over me and I wanted to hug her, but I didn't because that would have been really embarrassing.

"Go. They are coming. You must go" She said with a strange accent, I don't know I guess it felt homely? She was kind of making me scarred though. Who's coming? Is there criminals outside? Do they have guns?

"What are you talking about? Who's coming? Why are you in my house?" I said looking into my eyes on her….. It was a strange feeling.

"There's no time to explain, quickly go get that bag that you packed. I wish you luck, my dear." She finished her sentence and …. Vanished? I was gobsmacked; I mean that's pretty sick. Someone has to tell me how to do that trick! I had an instinct to trust her; I just felt like I had to owe her, I don't know how to explain it.

I ran into my room and put Rosie on my bed, somehow she had fallen asleep again, which made me giggle. I grabbed the suitcase that handily has straps that rest on my shoulders, like a normal back pack. I got out two really warm rain jackets, because we do live in Scotland and it absolutely pours here, I put one on and rapped Rosie up in the other one. I swung the suit case onto my shoulders, clipped it up so it wouldn't move, lifted Rosie into my arms, grabbed an umbrella and ran out of the hell hole that I had called home for 11 years.

Happy 11th birthday to me.


	2. What is Hogwarts?

**3 Days Later:**

I am hungry and cold. I'm so unlucky, why didn't I check the weather before I left? It just happens to be the worst weather Scotland has had in 50 years! I had packed lots of food in the suitcase, but all the stuff I would be able to eat went mouldy because water got into the suitcase. Luckily though all the baby food was ok, I can withstand a few days without food, but I know Rosie wouldn't be able to though.

I've got no idea where we are or were where going; I'm just looking for a place that has a free computer. Nowhere basically. But I can't give up.

I'm in a crowded street now, so it would be hard for people to notice me, because no one's looking where they're going, most of them are on their phones! I keep Rosie tight to my chest, she sleeps most of the time, which is good, I think.

For the past hour or so, I feel like someone's been watching me, but I brush it off, it's probably my imaginiation.

I can feel Rosie waking up, I also feel her nappy dampen and get heavier, looks like someone has pooped their pants….ew. I turn left into an alley so I can take her nappy off, and put a new one on… thank goodness I remembered to pack nappies, otherwise I'd be carrying around some extra weight!

Out of nowhere I see a big shadow on the pavement and I freeze, oh shit, staying calm is the key, right? Someone's got to hear me if I scream, right? The shadows long, white finger rest on my shoulder and I let out a scream, but his fingers cover my mouth quickly, and he turns me around so I look at him. His face makes me scream again, he had no nose and his eyes were bright red, he reminded me of a snake. I'm probably going to get kidnapped or raped, I hope they don't see Rosie.

"Now little lamb, don't be frightened, I'm just going to take you to a nice place. Is that ok with you?" He said in a cold, sickening voice. I just stood there, too frightened to talk and guess what he did? He laughed at me…. That son of a bitch laughed at me. Now I'm angry.

I could hear more chuckles and I noticed that he had his own little 'followers', how cute. He had taken his awful hand off my mouth, so I decided to give him a piece of my own mind.

"You know what bitch; you are the ugliest thing I have ever seen. If you ever touch me again I'm going to bash you to death, as well as your cute, little followers, is that clear?" I said, spitting in his face. I regret saying that instantly, because he pulls this stick thing out and all mutters some words.

The pain I felt then was excruciating, it felt like he had broken every bone in my body and he was stomping on me, it felt like a train had ran over me, it felt way worse than when my father would bash me, but worst of all it made me want to die.

Last thing I remember was more people appearing, I felt someone pick me up. But I wouldn't stop screaming. I could still feel the pain, and it felt horrible…

"Please, kill me now…" That's when everything went black.

…

It felt like I was in a nightmare, a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. The pain wouldn't stop. I felt like screaming again, but I couldn't. All I could see was black, but it was slowly getting better. I could hear muffled conversations. I bet they were trying to find ways to get rid of me, just like my parents.

How are mother and father? Now I feel like laughing… why would I care for my parent's wellbeing? I hate them. Did I mention that my dad would beat me? Did I mention when my parents would come home on a Sunday after drinking at the pub and they would be drunk, and thought it was fun to watch me scream in pain? I don't expect you to care though, no one does.

I was like fully away now, by body was stiff and it hurt to move it slightly, but most of the pain was gone. I could fully hear their conversations, whoever they were.

"We know for certain that it was Voldemort."

Voldemort, who's Voldemort?

"Yeah, but what does he want with this little girl?"

Little Girl! I happen to be 11!

"I don't know, and what about the baby that was with her, who's that?"

My sister! I do hope she's not harmed

"I don't know, but we need to find their parents soon, they're probably scared shitless."

"NO!" I said, finally speaking out. "Please don't take me back to mother and father."

They had their full attention on me now, and by their faces I had probably scared them by my sudden outburst.

"Where's my little sister, what have you done with her?" I asked. I needed her.

"It's ok your safe now, you don't have to go back to your parents. Your sister is sleeping over there in a cot, she got checked over by Madam Promfry, and she's ok." One man said.

"Would you mind telling us what your name is?" Another man said.

"My name is Lilian Evans." I said, gaining my confidence. "I think it's only fair now your names now."

"Well, Lilian, I'm Charles. That guy next to me is Matt and the other guy is David." Charles said politely, pointing out each person.

"You can call me Lily, I hate Lilian. But where am I?" I asked.

"You're at Hogwarts of course!" Matt said, looking at me strangely, like I should've known all along.

"What's Hogwarts" I asked, totally confused. I was probably sounding stupid to them. That's when I noticed what huge room I was in, it had heaps of beds in it, but some had the curtains around them, I think it was a hospital, there were huge doors next to me, and it looked like someone was trying to open them.

And an old guy walked in, that looked to be in his 100's! He had long grey beard that had multi coloured hair ties in it and he had wrinkles on his face. He also had sparkling blue eyes, which were staring into mine... And that's not creepy at all.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Lilian for a bit, Charles, Matt and David?"


	3. Talking Portraits and Moving Staircases

Charles, Matt and David got up and left, giving me small smiles as they did so. Why are they leaving me with this old guy?  
I am really confused…  
"Hello Lilian, how are you?" He said in a soft voice. As I looked at him, I noticed he was wearing a purple… Dressing gown? That's a bit outgoing and strange for someone at his age, no offence.  
"Uh, I'm good. Who are you?" I said, trying not to sound rude. This is a bit weird, I mean how many strangers have come up to you and asked how you were?  
"I'm Professor Dumbledore," He said, frowning at me. "Your parents are good friends of mine, How are they?"  
"My Parents, Ian and Natalia are friends with you? Really?" I said, confused and surprised. My parents hated anything Non Ordinary, and Professor Dumbledore… nothing about him seems ordinary, no offence to him. He looked slightly confused for a second.  
"I think that I am thinking about someone else." He said, chuckling a bit. "I assume you've got your Hogwarts letter, am I correct?" Again with the Hogwarts! Is it like a festival, or something?  
"Sorry, I really don't know what you are talking about, what is a Hogwarts?" I asked.  
"It's where we teach you how to control magic, of course!" He said, with excitement in his voice…. Dumbledore must like school. But did he just say magic? Wow he likes school and he believes in magic….. I know so many weird people.  
"You believe in magic?" I said, with wide eyes. "Haha, you're so funny…" Of course he was joking.  
"My dear, I wasn't joking. I have a few things to tell you, and then you can make a decision after I've finished, ok?" Dumbledore said seriously. For about an hour he explained to me about a whole other world.  
A world that had Wands, Witches and Wizards, Boarding Schools for Magic, A Ministry, Voldemort , Purebloods, Half-bloods, Muggle-Borns, Vampires, Giants, Trolls, Dwarfs, Hags, Werewolves and many other things that was kept a secret from muggle's..… That's one hell of a secret. He also told me I was at Hogwarts, the boarding school for magic. But it was summer, so there weren't any kids here.  
"I'm a Muggle, right?" I asked Dumbledore.  
"Lilian, you are very much a Witch. Infact, you seem to be the most powerful witch I have seen at your age." He said, with pride in his eyes.  
"But I'm not a Witch! I can't do Magic!" I insisted. I definitely am not a Witch.  
"How do you think Voldemort stopped that curse on you, Lilian?" He said, with a sad and pained look. I shivered thinking of the memory. I hope I never feel that pain again.  
"It was because all of those people came, wasn't it? And he got afraid." I insisted. I am absolutely sure that I wasn't magic. There's nothing special about me.  
"No it was you, Lilian. When we came to rescue you, you put your hand out and you made him stop… you are very powerful." He said. I still don't believe him, but I'm too sore to argue.  
"Please, call me Lily." I will always hate Lilian.  
"As you wish, Lily." Professor Dumbledore said graciously. He called Charles, Matt, and David back to escort me to a room where I could stay for the night, as they were still deciding what to do with me.  
They explained about moving staircases and talking portraits, but it wasn't until I fell flat on my bum after tripping on a staircase and had the beautifully painted portraits on the wall smile, wave, and introduce themselves that I actually started to believe them.  
They expanded my knowledge further on the 'Magical World', by telling me about things called Huffypug, Slithering-tin, Ravenboar and Griffins-pork. "What in blazes are Huffypug, Slithering-tin, Ravenboar and Griffins-pork?!" I asked them as we wandered the corridors, trying to locate the chambers i would be staying at. This place was huge and I couldn't understand how they knew where they were going.  
The three men immediately burst out laughing as I said that. We stepped into a room, and it was absolutely huge! It had a huge Living room, a king sized bed, and a very interesting looking bathroom. They sat me down at the dining table and started to explain further about Huffypug, Slithering-tin, Ravenboar and Griffins-pork.  
"As you know Hogwarts is a very large Boarding School for Magic. In their first year students are sorted into houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Charles said, with a smile on his face.  
"First there's Gryffindor. Gryffindor house colours are Red and Gold and their house symbol or animal is the lion, people get sorted into Gryffindor if they are Brave, Courageous, and they are usually very kind. The entrance to the Gryffindor common room is behind a portrait called the Fat Lady, who for some reason had a thing against me, which is on the seventh floor." David continued.  
"Then there's Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff house colours are Yellow and Black, and their symbol is a badger. People get sorted into Hufflepuff if they are Loyal, Hard Working, Dedicated, Kind, or Patient. They're usually dumb, if you ask me. The entrance to the Hufflepuff common room is accessed from behind a pile of large barrels, found stacked in a shadowy stone recess on a right-hand side corridor near the kitchens." Matt grinned at the funny name each time he mentioned it.

"Next is Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw house colours are Blue and Bronze, and their animal is a raven -shocking, I know. People are usually sorted into Ravenclaw if they are Intelligent, Witty, Creative, Individual, or accepting; Ravenclaw is also the best house because I'm in it! The entrance to the Ravenclaw common room is in another of the castle's towers, and it's wide and circular. You have to climb a tight spiral staircase to get there. You can only enter if you answer a logical riddle by the bronze raven-shaped door knocker which is on the door, otherwise you are refused entry." David said, with a cheeky smile on his face.  
"And finally, we have Slytherin. Slytherin house colours are Green and Silver, and their symbol is a snake-I wonder why. They get into Slytherin if they are Resourceful, Cunning, or Ambitious. The entrance to the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons, behind a solid brick wall." Charles finished. "Most people from Slytherin become Death Eaters though." He added, darkly.  
I looked at them in awe. "What houses are you two in?" I asked Matt and Charles curiously.  
"I'm in Ravenclaw with David, but Charles graduated years ago." Matt answered in unison.

"My son, James, is your age Lily." Charles informed me. I glanced at him in mild surprise, remembering something he said earlier.  
"Wait...what's a Death Eater?" I asked. Charles, Matt, and David exchanged glances before turning to me.  
"Death Eaters are Voldemort's," Charles winced visibly, "followers. They pretty much just do all his dirty work, torturing and killing people." Charles finished hesitantly, obviously trying to inform me lightly.  
I can feel my eyes are wide, so I school my expression into a calm one before I remember something Dumbledore said about this Voldemort guy. "Wait a minute...so it was Voldemort and his Death Eaters who tortured me in that alley?" I asked. Charles, David and Matt nod simultaneously…  
"Omg! My sister!" I shrieked. I'm so horrible, how could I forget my sister?  
"Where's Rosie?!" I demanded to Charles, Matt and David frantically, mentally slapping myself. How on EARTH did I manage to forget the one person who matters most to me in my life?  
"She's in the hospital wing. Your sister's fine, Lily, don't worry. Madam Promfry is one of the best healers in Wizarding Britain." Matt reassured me.  
"You don't understand Matt, I need her now- she's the only thing I have left." I exclaimed, close to tears... She should be here with me, not with Madame Puffy- or whatever her name is.  
"It's okay, calm down, we can go get her now and she can sleep with you." Charles assured me, giving me an awkward side hug. After dumping the few belongings I had left with me, we adventured off, back to the Hospital wing.  
I'd tripped over those blasted steps twice more before we eventually got to the Hospital wing once more. I quickly pushed open the huge doors, and heard the sound i have learnt to hate most: the sound of my sister crying. I rushed over and scooped her I'm my arms, her muffled cries absorbing into my shirt. "Hey now, what's wrong Rosie?" I ask softly. "It's okay, Lily's here," I attempted to calm her down, though she still continued to sob loudly.  
"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
Lavender's green  
When you are king, dilly dilly,  
I shall be queen  
Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
That told me so."  
She finally decided to calm down and drift, after i had stopped singing to her. I turned around and saw Charles, Matt and David staring at me. I also felt blood rush to my cheeks... i probably looked like a tomato.  
"Lily, you have such a great voice!" David exclaimed loudly.  
"Thank you." I mumbled softly, my face getting redder. I started to walk slowly towards the door, with Rosie tucked safely in my arms. Charles, David and Matt quickly caught up and opened the large door for me, each receiving a polite smile from me. We made a way back to my room in silence, but it wasn't awkward, it gave us time to think about what has happened.  
Today may have been one of the best days of my life. I found out there was a whole other world, waiting for me. I could start all again, a new, refreshed and better Lily. I didn't have rules to follow or my parents watching over me like a hawk, criticising my every move. I was free from them and I should make the most of it.  
We reached my door and Matt, politely, oped it for me. I mumbled a quiet thankyou to him, trying not to wake up my precious Rose. They all followed me in, and I was surprised to see a cot sitting in my bedroom. I place Rosie in it and kissed her fore-head.  
I joined Charles in the living room, but David and Matt were nowhere to be seen, they had probably had gone to bed. I was glad i finally got to sit down though, because my body was aching, but i didn't want to be a pain, so I haven't told anyone.  
"I sent David and Matt home to bed," Charles stated, answering my suspicions. "If you're tired you can go to bed to. Dumbledore asked me to stay with you tonight, so i will be sleeping on the couch." Great, another person to babysit me. But at least it's someone i like.  
"Uh, ok. I'm not too tired yet so I think I'll stay up for a bit." I lied, I was exhausted, but i was eager to know more about Charles and the boys. "Could you tell me about you, David and Matt?"  
"Of course, Ill begin with me. My full name is Charles Harold Potter; I have a wife, Elizabeth and a son, James. I am a head auror, and i love my job. I am 42 years old, my wife is 41 years old, and my son is 11. I was in Gryffindor and so was Elizabeth, and i know that James wants to be in Gryffindor too." He said, smiling.  
"David's full name is David Michael Abstone, he is 14 years old, and so he will be in fifth year when you start. His Dad is a good friend of mine, too. David is in Ravenclaw, as you know, and he is very smart. He has a little sister, Jenny; she is 5, and an older brother Geoff, he's 17.  
"Then there's Matt, he's full name is Matthew Niall Stoa, he's also 14 and will be in fifth year, too. His Mum and Dad died last year, so he is living with David and his family. He has an older sister Siabohn, who is 19, and she is his only family left, so they are very close." Charles told me with tears in his eyes, as he told me about David's family. It was sad for David to be parentless at such a young age.  
"Thank you for telling me that," I mumbled. "Do you happen to know what is going to happen to me and Rosie?" He gave me a huge grin after I asked him.  
"That's the best part, Lily! I'm going to adopt you!" He said. The colour drained from my face, I did not want to be adopted. It would make me think of my real parents all the time and i just wanted to forget them, but it's ok for Rosie though, it would be the best for her.  
"Charles, not to be selfish or rude, but i think it would be best if you would just adopt Rosie. I'm sorry, i don't know how to explain it, but i just..." I said tracing off, this was terribly rude of me, but I wanted to be happy. "But would you mind if I could live with you though, I can't imagine my life without my little Rosie."  
"Of course you can, that's a great idea Lily!" He said, giving me a smile. "We will head off to the 'Potter Manor' tomorrow and I will inform Dumbledore, you look exhausted, so you should go to bed. Goodnight Lily."  
"Goodnight Charles"


End file.
